Mutant Clone
by Night script
Summary: A new mutant is born... as powerful as Gabriel. A clone. Will she be on the right side of justice or will her past catch up to her to make her evil as it is her destiny. Please read and review.
1. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X**** ect.**

**A/N: I do own the two main characters (Alexia and Michael)**** in the story however**** The story may not be anything like the series. It has a lot of changes but the main organizations are the same and have the same basic function (good and evil) with little or no changes to its role in the story.**

**

* * *

**"Why haven't you escaped yet?" asked a voice in my head. And no I'm not going crazy. It was just Gabriel. He usually talks to me at about this time. Asks even the same question: 'Why haven't I escaped.' 

"Don't you have anything else to do?" I snapped at him sarcastically.

"Wow," he laughed, "How do you manage a sense of humor at a moment like this? It has been like what… eleven years and you are still here. If it was me, I would have been gone long ago. Embarrassing. And you call yourself my clone."

I flinched. I couldn't believe it. After successfully forgetting what happened eleven years ago, this jerk brought back the memories and pain.

Eleven years ago Genomax killed my adopted parents and imprison me here, their headquarters. They wanted to study me. Test my abilities. You see, I am not an average mutant. I am beyond average. I am the clone of the most powerful mutant, Gabriel.

Genomax couldn't get Gabriel back so they settled with me instead. Gabriel is smart. Knew how to avoid being captured but me… I am weak. Only a child. I was only five.

I loved my parents. Yet… I couldn't save them. I was studied, tested on, and even abused here in Genomax. I tried to fight at first. To escape. After years I gave up. I finally convinced myself that I was too weak. Not strong enough.

"I can't believe I actually allowed that stupid scientist to create you. I must have been out of my mind," Gabriel sighed.

I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I was also disappointed in myself. The only reason I was created was because a scientist discovered that mutant powers was passed on only from mothers to child. And because of this Gabriel's powers wouldn't be passed on to his offspring. So I was created to make sure Gabriel's powers survived. Made sure strong mutant were created instead of the average ones.

I was cloned from Gabriel's DNA. The female part of my DNA came from Gabriel's twin sister who died at birth.

"Alexia, are you even listening to me?" called his voice bringing me back to reality.

"No, I stopped listening to you like years ago," I grunted.

"Impossible child. Just get out of here before I die of old age. "

"If you want me out that much why don't you just come and get me," I screamed.

Just as suddenly Gabriel's voice appeared in my head, it disappeared. I was left to the loneliness of my cell again. I felt lonely. I wanted him back. Even though Gabriel irritates me most of the time, I still loved him. He was me after all. I just wish I could be out there with him… but I knew he would never help me out. He wanted me to that on my own.

* * *

**Please review… I will update soon. Bye for now**


	2. Mutant X

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X**** and X-Men ect.**

**I only got one review for my first chapter. Sigh. I do hope I could get more though. Please review. ****Also s****orry but the only Mutant X member that appears in this chapter is Brennan, the rest make their appearance in chapter 3.**** Enjoy.**

* * *

I was disturbed from a very nice dream by the sound of my cell door being locked. Before even I opened my eyes I could sense that I was not alone anymore. There was someone here. Someone I hated.

"What do I owe this pleasant visit?" I asked sarcastically. I couldn't see where he stood because my eyes were still shut. I was too tired and lazy to open them but even with my eyes closed I could sense that he was coming closer towards me.

A chuckle came to my right. It sounded to close for my liking. "You have grown into a very beautiful girl Alex," his voice came close to my ear. I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted him to go away. I was afraid.

"What do you want?" But I already knew. I knew why he really came and I didn't like what I knew.

I felt him touch my lips with his. My eyes flew wide open and I pushed him as far as I could. I was afraid. I ran to the corner of my cell praying that the darkness could hide me from him. I looked at him, fear visible in my eyes but I just hoped he couldn't see it.

He just stared at me for a moment then a smile started to form on his lips. A sinful smile. One I have seen a hundred times when he used cruel ways to test my powers. He knew I was afraid. So much for not letting him see the fear in my eyes.

"Go away, "I screamed, "I will kill you if you don't get out now."

"You are too weak Alex. You can't kill me. Just give up and come here like a good little girl. You will find that what I do here to you tonight can be really satisfying. Come on."

Ewwwwwwwwwww………..

Firstly, I am not a child. I am nearly sixteen. Secondly, I was smart enough to know that what he wanted to do to me was called rape. Thirdly, how can you expect me to have sex with Mason Eckhart who looked old enough to be my grandfather? Eww.

"Alexia, escape now," Gabriel's voice came in my head. While Gabriel was talking to me, Mason had pulled himself up and slowly made his way towards me. I was so relieved to hear Gabriel's voice again that I forgot to see what Mason was doing.

He came to me and tried to detain me. I realized at the very last second what he was about to do and hit him right on the face. He fell hard on the floor and didn't get up. I knew he wasn't dead because I still could hear his soft breathing. He was just out cold.

I turned my attention back to Gabriel. I was surprised that when Mason came up to me I didn't start shaking with fear like I normally do. Maybe it was thanks to Gabriel. I think he was who gave me the strength.

"I can't, I answered, "I'm not strong enough"

"I can't believe I'm going to do this. Alexia, this is the first and last time I'm going to help you. Join your powers with me now. I'm too far away to use my full strength."

"Thanks Gabriel," I said cheerfully. I joined my powers to him. I was joyful that he finally agreed to get me out of here. But at the very last moment I realized the amount of power he was going to use would kill everyone in this building. I hated them but I didn't want them to die on my account. He wouldn't care if they all died. I had to do something.

Just before Gabriel could use the 'Tesla Coils', I sent out an energy shield to protect them.

* * *

I can't believe it. I was finally free. We'll at the moment I was trying to stay free. To say it bluntly I was running for my live from people with guns. I'm guessing they were hired by Genomax to capture escaped mutants such as myself.

I couldn't even go to meet Gabriel. The moment I escaped they came after me. My luck. Sigh.

As I turned a corner to give another feeble attempt to lose them, I bumped into someone. I cursed heavily and turned to run not even caring to apologies or look at the person I bumped into but before I could get away I was caught on my arm by the stranger.

"Whoa, just wait a minute, kid. What the hell do you think you're doing? Not even an apology?" he snapped at me keeping a tight hold on my arm.

"Let me go." I looked up and my mouth dropped open. Oh my God. "Mutant X."

Brennan couldn't think for long of how this kid knew that he was Mutant X because suddenly agents from Genomax turned the corner and started to attack. He was fast to react as he was used to surprise attacks from Genomax. In minutes all the agents were out cold.

"Who are you?" Brennan turned towards me and asked.

* * *

**Please review. It is not that good but I hope you can comment so I know where to improve.**


	3. Scars of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and X-men ect.**

**I do own the two main characters that I love very much, Alexia and Michael. They both are fictional characters that do not represent anyone dead or alive.**

**I wish you, the readers, would write me a review. Please review so I can improve. Please help this writer. ;)**

**Oh not to forget to make things easier to understand: - the **_**italicized**_** words are the thoughts of Alexia. The normal ones are third person point of view.**

* * *

"Adam, come meet our guest," Brennan called. Alexia walked in behind him. She was finally inside Mutant X headquarters. Somewhere even Gabriel had a hard time getting into. She could finally meet Adam face to face. After so long. She had a lot to say to him.

"What is it Brennan? I am busy with an experiment so…," Adam couldn't finish his sentence as he spotted Alexia. "Oh my God. Alexia?"

"Yes it's me Adam. Miss me?" Alexia was angry at him for not being able to save her while she was in Genomax but… at the same time she missed him. He was like a father to her. She didn't care that he nearly killed Gabriel. He was only trying to save the world. She like Gabriel forgave him for whatever he did or didn't do.

"Alexia, can I have a word with you? Alone?"

"Sure." She followed him into the room he just walked into leaving Brennan staring at the both of them wondering if anyone would care to explain to him what was going on.

"Alexia, I trust that you're the one that nearly destroyed Genomax today," Adam smiled while he sat across the table from where Alexia was starting to sit. He was happy that she was still alive. He feared she was already dead after being so long in Genomax. 'Thank God they didn't kill her' he thought to himself.

"No. That was Gabriel's doing. I just lent him my powers," It was Alexia's turn to smile at Adam's shocked look, "I thought you knew he was still alive." _Of course he knew. He knew a lot of things but he always kept it to himself until it was unavoidable for the truth to come out_.

"Yes, I had guessed it. He couldn't have gone down that easily but I hoped he stayed under the radar and not try to create problems again so I don't have to go after him." Furthermore Adam knew that he couldn't kill Gabriel because he loved him as a son just like he loved Alexia.

"_Adam, can I ask you something?" tears started rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop it. "Why didn't you try to save me?" I can't believe I was actually crying. How could I be this weak? I knew he tried but couldn't save me. If I couldn't escape myself how could I expect him to try to get me out?_

Adam came around to where Alexia was sitting and put his arms around her. She turned towards him and continued to sob on his chest. The last time she remembered crying was when she was five. Watching her adopted parents die in front of her.

"I tried dear." He was acting like a father again. Alexia knew if she stayed here any longer he would find a way to get her to stay. "Alexia… work for me? I can pay you if you want. Even send you to school like a normal girl. You always wanted to be normal. Please accept my offer." he requested. _Too late. I just knew it. He knew me too well._

* * *

"Guys, meet Alexia. She would be staying here for a while," Adam informed the six Mutant X members that were studying Alexia trying to figure out what powers she had. "I bet you guys are wondering what powers Alexia here has. Well she is a Telepath, a Psionics mutant. She can read others people's thoughts."

Adam had already told Alexia to keep her real identity, being Gabriel's clone, from being uncovered by the rest of Mutant X. They will be furious if they found out the truth because all of them despised Gabriel for one thing or other he did. Thus, despising her for being Gabriel's clone even if she didn't do anything wrong. Adam decided that being a Telepath will be good enough that she would not need to use her other powers which will make Mutant X eager to find out why she has the same powers as Gabriel. He also promised her that she would only have to work for him and not need to be a part of Mutant X.

The agreement between Adam and Alexia:-

1) Alexia will be paid for her work which can only be requested by Adam and no other.

2) Alexia is not a part of Mutant X, only works for Adam, but gets to stay in Mutant X.

3) Alexia can meet up with Gabriel anywhere (except Mutant X headquarters) as long as the rest of Mutant X does not find out.

4) Alexia can do as she wishes as long as it does not affect Mutant X or humanity.

Alexia has to protect the members of Mutant X by any cost without letting them find out she helped them.

_I think I'm getting a lot more then I give out of this deal. I think Adam knew I'll only stay if he wrote an agreement like this._

Alexia gazed at the six Mutant X members that were paying no heed to her. She recognized all of them. She had seen their files… 'accidently' of course. She was already familiar with the five original Mutant X members: Shalimar Fox, Brennan Mulwray, Jesse Kilmartin, Emma DeLauro, and Lexa Pierce.

The sixth she knew is a new member because his file only recently came into the Genomax data base. His name is Michael Thorn. She knew his history but not as much as she knew about the rest of Mutant X. His file was filled with unimportant information. It had nothing on his strength or weakness unlike the files on the other Mutant X members.

His power is Electrical, an Elementals mutant. Same as Brennan's powers. His parents were killed by none other then Gabriel_What luck of trying to get along with Mutant X_. The thing is that this was all she knew of him but all this information only tells her one thing: she would do well to stay away from him. If he found out who she really was all hell will break lose. _He was kinda cute though. Sad the files didn't mention that._

"Emma, can you please show Alexia around?"Adam requested of Emma.

* * *

"So how do you and Adam know each other? From what I heard he was able to recognize you from one glance." Emma enquired as she helped Alexia settle in her new room. Emma wasn't sure she wanted to stay any longer in this room. She didn't want to stay any where near Alexia full stop. Whenever Emma looked into Alexia's eyes she had this feeling that there was nothing looking back from behind those eyes. No feelings. No emotion. Emma couldn't even get a reading of any kind from Alexia's mind.

"I met him when I was a young girl. He used to check up on me to see if I was doing alright with my adopted family. Used to bring me presents whenever he came to check up on me. I became very close to him and him with me. Maybe that is why he recognized me so easily." Alexia wasn't going to tell Emma that the other reason why Adam recognized her was because she looked a lot like Gabriel if anyone cared enough to look.

"I think we need to go shopping to get for you some clothes but you can wear this for the moment," Emma said tossing her a blouse and jeans that used to be hers, "I'll wait outside while you change."

Just as Emma was leaving, Alexia began to change into the clothes Emma gave her. Emma then remembered that Adam had asked her to tell Alexia that Alexia's new identification card was ready for collecting. When Emma turned all she saw was the scars on Alexia's body. The tiny scream that came out of Emma's mouth held Alexia frozen. She hadn't meant for anyone to see those scars.

_Oh no. How could I be so careless? I have even kept Gabriel from seeing scars. How could I get so sloppy now when it is crucial for me to keep my past from being discovered?_

* * *

**Please. Please review. I love writing but I love your reviews more. So please review.**


	4. Lost of Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X and X-men ect.**

**I do own the two main characters that I love very much, Alexia and Michael. They both are fictional characters that do not represent anyone dead or alive.**

**Reminder: - the **_**italicized**_** words are the thoughts of Alexia. The normal ones are third person point of view.**

"Adam, tell me what is going on," demanded Emma as she burst into Adam's office, "That girl has scars all over her. The only place I didn't see scars were on her face, hands and legs. My god Adam what happened to her. She looked like she was tortured."

While Emma was insisting Adam for an explanation, Alexia walked into Adam's office to watch the drama unfold. "I'm sorry Adam. It was an accident," Alexia apologized taking a seat on the chair beside the one Emma was sitting in. "I'll be more careful the next time."

"It's okay my dear. I know it was unintentional," Adam smiled at Alexia then turned back to Emma, "Emma, I will tell you the truth if you promise you will not anyone else. Promise me and you will have all the answers to your question."

Emma knew that whatever Adam was going to tell her she wouldn't want to hear yet she still promised to keep the secret he was going to tell her. Adam told her everything from Alexia being Gabriel's clone to Alexia was a prisoner at Genomax before escaping.

Emma felt like screaming at Adam for bringing the clone of the most evil mutant in the world into Mutant X but seeing the evidence of what Alexia went through at Genomax all the hatred Emma would have felt towards Alexia was gone. Now she only felt like taking Alexia into her arms and protecting her like how a mother wolf would have protected her cub from the vicious hunter.

The thoughts emitted by Emma's mind shocked Alexia that she nearly fell of the chair. Alexia knew she shouldn't read other people's mind but she was curious of why Emma wasn't on the verge of killing Adam for bringing her into Mutant X. She was surprise that Emma was having motherly love thoughts towards her instead of the hatred Alexia knew would have emerged when Adam told her the truth.

"Adam, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone the truth and I will keep this promise but for not telling me the truth you have to grant me a request," Emma informed Adam.

"Anything as long as it is reasonable."

"I want the job of looking after and taking care of Alexia."

"WHAT!!!!!!" Adam and Alexia shouted at once.

"Are… are you… serious?" Adam asked trying to get over his shock.

"I can't believe she was actually serious," Alexia murmured as she followed Emma into clothes shop after clothes shop. Alexia didn't mind Emma looking after her but she was being too overprotective. It reminded her too much of her adopted mother.

"Did you love her?" Emma suddenly enquired bringing Alexia out of her thoughts.

"Who?"

"Your mother." Emma had accidently picked up on Alexia's feelings of her love for her adopted mother. 'Alexia can actually let her guard down? Interesting,' Emma thought to herself.

"Yes, I loved her. She cared for me and maybe that is why I never ended up like Gabriel. She even tried to protect me when Genomax came for me. She got killed because she tried to shelter me. If she just let them take me she could have lived." _Tears were running down my cheeks again. After coming to Mutant X it seems that I have had a tendency to cry more. A habit I wish would just disappear._

"It's okay. She is still with you. In your heart. As long as you love her and remember her she will always be here to protect and care for you." Emma said hugging Alexia. Emma was couldn't believe that a clone of Gabriel could be this innocent. She was innocent in her heart even if her mind was corrupted. That was okay because of what she gone through justify her actions. "Come let's go home. I think the amount of clothes we bought can last you for at least half a year."

"_You know what; you're okay for a good guy." I smiled at Emma wiping away my tears._

_What was the probability a nice day could be ruined. Well I'll tell you; very high. Right then and there Gabriel decided to pop out in front of me and Emma._

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" Alexia scolded. She was only angry at him because he didn't find a good time to come see her other then that she was glad he came. She loved his conversations and sadly since her escape from Genomax he hadn't once appeared in her mind to talk to her.

"Looking for you. Somehow I never thought to find you with Mutant X though. Care to explain how this detour happened?" Gabriel smugly asked as he leaned on the nearest wall.

"Gabriel I missed you," Alexia ran and hugged him. She didn't care that Emma was looking at her with disapproval. Alexia knew that Emma wouldn't interfere with what was going on and only that Emma would attack only if Gabriel attacked her first. "Gabriel why didn't you come help me when I was trying to get away from Genomax agents?"

"Well I wanted you to get out of at least one situation without my help. If I keep helping you out you will never let your powers grow." Gabriel put his arms around Alexia and pulled her closer. He was glad that he finally found her again. He has been looking for her since he lost her signal when she escaped from Genomax. The thing is he wasn't expecting her to be with Emma, a Mutant X member, but he was glad to see Alexia save and happy. "Do you want to come back with me now?"

"How come you didn't go back with him?" Emma asked Alexia as they entered Dr. Martini's clinic. Adam had set an appointment with the doctor so they can try to heal Alexia's scars. "I thought you wanted to be with him." To tell the truth Emma was glad Alexia didn't go to Gabriel.

"I want to be with him because there is where I have always felt save but… I can't always go to him to look after me. Like he said, I need challengers to let my powers grow and with him I'll get none because he will always keep me sheltered away from the dangers of the world."

"You care for him a lot."

"Yes I do. He was the one to keep me from falling apart back in Genomax. He is my strength and I am his weakness. Even if he doesn't admit it I know that is what he thinks too."

"Good both of you are here," Adam greeted as he stepped out of Dr Martini's office.

"Adam, I can cure her scars in a day or two but her blindness will take time," Dr Martini informed them as she continued checking the scars on Alexia's back.

"Blindness? What blindness?" Adam exclaimed. He didn't know Alexia was also blind. How then was Alexia walking around like she can see if she truly couldn't see.

"I'm sure you are surprised. Alexia here hid her blindness well by using her feral abilities to see. She has been using her enhanced sense of sight to sense what is around her. Her blindness can be cured only because she is not naturally blind but her eye senses have shut down. This happened because of some of her abuse. Some of the things Genomax did to her had too much strain on her eyes that her eyes stopped sending signals to her brain. Her feline senses then kicked in helping her see but this is a bad thing because this will only make her eye sight worse and her feline sight's strength will also worsen."


	5. Micheal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or X-Men**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and short story. I didn't know anyone was reading this story so I didn't update or write my story. Then I saw that I had over 200 hits on this story I think I'll bring this story down if people do not review.**

* * *

"You have to stop using your feline senses if you want your eyesight to recover," Adam advised Alexia who was gloomy, "You can attend school when your eyesight improves. Doctor Martini said you will be able to see in about a week. From now on you only go out at night. I don't want anyone else to find out that you are nearly blind."

_This is so lame. I'm going to have to go blind. At least until my eyesight comes back. I have used my feline senses ever since I went blind after Genomax put me in the hydro tank. I still have the chills when I think about what the tank felt like._

"I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt," Emma volunteered.

_I gave Emma 'the stare'._ "Hurt? What does she mean? It is not like I'll be going to do anything that will get me hurt."

"My dear, you will still have to train but be careful not to use your feline senses while you train," Adam instructed Alexia. Adam then turned to Emma, "Emma, you are in charge of making sure no one finds out about this and also… make sure Alexia doesn't get hurt." Adam smiled as he left Emma and Alexia alone.

Get hurt! Get HURT! Who does he think I am? I am not a human to get hurt just because of some minor exercises.

"Ouch! That hurt! Can we stop already?" I whined, "I am tired. Let's go to bed. We can continue tomorrow."

"Okay," Emma said as she packed up the gear, "Before I forget, Adam asked me to remind you not to come out during the day. If you really need to leave for a while, make sure you inform me so I can accompany you."

"Sure." _I watched Emma leave wondering whether I could sneak out now to meet Gabriel. I missed him. I wanted to talk to him again. Apologies for not going with him.

* * *

_

You're Alexia, right?" a voice asked startling Alexia.

Alexia turned around in surprise. Without her feline senses she couldn't sense if anyone was sneaking up on her or not. Even with her Telepath abilities, she couldn't identify where or who the person was. The feeling was a bit irritating to Alexia. _Michael? What was he doing up at this hour? It was nearly 5 in the morning!_

"Yeah I'm Alexia."_ My god, he is so good looking. _"So, what is your excuse for walking these halls this early?" Alexia teased.

"I couldn't sleep.

* * *


End file.
